1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intravenous line separator systems and, more particularly, to separating a plurality of intravenous lines between sources of fluid and a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tubing clamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, tubing clamps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding intravenous lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Number 3,893,468 to McPhee discloses a clamp for flexible tube and method of regulating flow in such tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,617 to Burns discloses a clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,876 to Miller discloses a tubing clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,171 to McGill discloses a device for holding and positioning tubing of I.V. administration set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,542 to Gehres discloses a hose separator clip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an intravenous line separator system.
In these respects, the intravenous line separator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating a plurality of intravenous lines between sources of fluid and a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new intravenous line separator which can be used for separating a plurality of intravenous lines between sources of fluid and a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.